


Hard Mode

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: DaiShiki, M/M, NSFW, PWP, ShikiDai, Song related fic, is this the first fic for this ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Living life in the hard and crazy way, Dai is not used to it, but he has someone who can guide him through the process.Set in the year they debuted.





	Hard Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Well... tbh the first ship I ever ship from SolidS was DaiShiki or ShikiDai... because of Jinsei Hard Mode, I'm too lazy to explain the reason today LOL... I've been trying to finish this fic for three months and mostly during the last 6 hours LOL.... also I do apologize but the last part was not reviewed, so I'm really sorry if any mistakes are found.

**Hard Mode**

As usual he is the last one to record for the new upcoming songs. Nevertheless, it is not common for him to be so late at the recording bot and practically all the staff has already left. However, for some reason Shiki has been more demanding than usual and it has been really hard to get what the older has been expecting from him. The light blue haired man sighs, he reads the lyrics again and tries to imagine how to sing them properly, but after being there for almost four hours and not getting it right… well it’s not easy for him after so much time over there.

“Dai, can you start it from top?” Shiki asks him.

The young man cannot avoid looking disappointed, he has thought that at least the beginning was already alright. Dai feels as his body tenses up, he is not aware of what he is doing wrong, and he just knows that it will keep getting worse. The boy cracks his fingers and takes a deep breath.

“Dai?”

“Yes, yes, I start it from the top,” he replies and tries to focus on the papers in front of him.

The music starts once again, he listens carefully to it and when he is given the cue he starts singing. As he thought, it was terrible, and he could confirm it by looking at Shiki’s face. Even like that, he keeps on singing until the older man tells him to stop.

“Guess, we can call it a day for today, but you will have to come tomorrow.”

The purple haired man says while he stands up and starts turning off all the devices. Dai nods, he has not felt so defeated in this world for a while. The younger sighs again feeling overwhelmed and knowing that tomorrow will be a long day… starting for the fact that it would also be a long night. He comes out of the recording bot, Dai wants to ask what was wrong or what exactly he needs to improve, but for some reason the words don’t come out. Silently, he waits for Shiki to be the one to speak or start with the recommendations, but to his surprise the leader only picks his stuff up and indicates to him to leave the room as well. Without a doubt, this is more than uncomfortable for Dai, was he so terrible through the whole recording? Isn’t there something that Shiki needs to tell him?

“Let’s go for a drink,” suddenly the older man says, and Dai looks surprised at him.

“Shiki, I don’ think…”

“You were too tensed during the recording, weren’t you?” Shiki continues before Dai gets the chance to completely reject the invitation, “Plus, we can talk on what parts you need to work on.”

“Fine,” Dai replies.

Is something so bad that Shiki prefers to talk about this while drinking alcohol? Instead of drinking, Dai would actually prefer to go to the dorms and forget that this recording ever happened. They leave the building and take a taxi, Shiki is the one providing the address to the driver, and so Dai simply looks through the window, still thinking what he did wrong. The boy even starts thinking about all the things he has done during the day to see if there was something out of his routine that could have harmed his performance. He has had that habit since his days as a swimmer, but he has not had the need to apply this recently. The light blue haired man is so focused on his thinking that he does not realize of the moment when the taxi has stopped. Shiki is the one that calls him out to come back to his senses and gets off the taxi. He looks around, this is for sure a new area for him, just how does Shiki know about this kind of places?

“Come on,” Shiki tells him, and Dai starts following him.

The bar is different from the ones they usually go to. This place is at the end of an alley and that makes practically impossible for someone to notice it. Especially considering that there are no signs announcing it. Dai sighs, he really wishes he could have gone to the dorms instead of coming here and drink; also, because he is not good holding his alcohol and it is for sure that this will not end well for him.

“Are you gonna keep that tense face all night?” Shiki questions him when they are taking a seat.

“I… would you tell me what I did wrong?”

“I feel it’s actually my fault, I probably gave you a song you do not understand,” the purple haired man says.

Dai looks confused, does he do not understand the song? What does Shiki mean by that? So far there has not been the need to understand the song, he has simply sung, and it has come out good. Moreover, he knows he is the one that needs to learn and improve more when it comes to sing and dance, but understanding a song?

“Tell me something, Dai, what did you use to do before leaving college?” Shiki asks him.

The light blue haired man looks confused at the older man.

“I think you already know that,” Dai replies.

“I know you used to swim, but besides swimming, after you got your injured, what else did you used to do?”

Dai’s mind goes blank, besides swimming? Was there something besides swimming? All he can think about is Tsubasa complaining to him because all he does is practicing, his mother asking him to go out with friends, and nothing else. He truly used to live for swimming.

“I used to have a heavy schedule, I needed to practice a lot,” the younger replies looking away, “I wanted to be an Olympic swimmer, so there was not a lot of free time.”

“So, so far you have not lived things like going out, partying, getting drunk; in conclusion, having some crazy experiences are completely out of your league,” Shiki mentions while he calls the waiter and then he orders two drinks.

Somehow, it is the first time that Dai feels as he is being judge for having behave like a good boy and being a sportsman during his youth. The younger is stuck while he deals with the confusion, it is true, he has not done a lot of crazy things, being honest, he started doing “crazy” stuff until he joined to SolidS.

“Dai?”

“I was busy,” the younger replies still looking away and practically in automatic mode.

“That’s why I said you may not understand the song,” Shiki proceeds.

“So, I can’t sing the song?”

Dai questions, his look shows how scared he is of being useless for SolidS or well getting the leader in a hurry to write him a different song. Nevertheless, Shiki does not reply, the man takes a moment to zip on his drink, and then he calls the waiter to order the second drink. The younger starts to wonder if Shiki is ignoring him or just trying to find the best way on how to tell him that in fact, he cannot sing that song.

“You haven’t drunk yours,” Shiki makes the observation as he starts his second drink.

Hesitantly, Dai starts to drink and looks by the corner of his eye at the older man. The taste of alcohol is something that he has not gotten used to yet.  However, this time he is surprised to see that the bitter taste is not too strong, instead, he can perceive more sweetness on his drink. Shiki smirks when he sees Dai’s reaction since the boy stares at the cup before taking another zip.

“Not all the drinks have to taste badly,” Shiki comments.

“Eh?”

“I’ve seen your face when you drink, so I thought that maybe showing you more variety of drinks would help you.”

“I see, it does taste better,” Dai expresses and takes the last of his drink and so Shiki orders another one for him.

Time goes by, they have had at least six drinks each, Shiki seems totally capable of keep going, but Dai is starting to enter in that phase when he needs to go out for a walk. The younger throws his head back and takes a deep breath; why did they come here? Ah yes, they need to talk about the song, not about trivial stuff, all the conversation has been going around the past, all his past as a student and as a swimmer, why is Shiki interested on that? When he looks back, he sees as the seventh drink is being served.

“Is it already too much for the good boy?” Shiki asks him with a grin on his face.

“No, I’m alright,” the boy replies as he feels his eyelids heavier and his fingers already getting numb.

 Dai leans down to grab the glass, but before he can reach it, Shiki’s hand turns his face and with no previous warning he kissed Dai. Being baffled by the alcohol he has consumed, it takes him some minutes to register the action, but he is unable to do something. At the moment, in which he feels Shiki sliding his tongue inside his mouth, Dai tries to break apart from the kiss, but a part of him does not respond in the way he was looking for. Then, Dai feels as one of Shiki’s hand starts to move from his knee and up, that’s the moment when he finally reacts.

“Shiki!” he exclaims when he breaks apart of the kiss and almost out of air.

“Haven’t you heard that a kiss can help you against the hangover?” the man answers with a mischievous smile, “Although, to be honest, it’s been a while since I wanted to do this, and now it’s a must to ask, am I your first kiss?”

The question thunders in Dai’s mind, this is actually his first kiss. Immediately, he feels his face warmer and he knows that he is blushing more than necessary. The younger clears his throat and tries to think about some kind of reply.

“It is not,” he says feeling as this tiny lie will not last a lot.

“Eh? I feel hurt now, who was your first kiss? A lovely young lady, a swimmer mate?” Shiki asks leaning against his seat and continuing with his drink.

“She… she was in the swimming team,” Dai quickly replies with a bit of hesitation.

The purple haired man nods and lets out a sigh, “I see, I’ll ask Tsubasa about her then.”

“Why?”

Dai cannot avoid the sign of alarm in his voice and so Shiki keeps his smirk.

“Curiosity, and I guess that for that kind of story I need some verification, and the best source to confirm that it’s of course your best childhood friend.”

Dai instantly feels as a part of him dies, Tsubasa will of course blow up his cover because there is no way that he can explain all this mess to the blond idol. Although, he is sure that trying to tell this to Tsubasa will not be necessary, he knows that Shiki has already seen through his lie. The younger crosses his arms, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Fine! You just gave me my first kiss!” the blush in Dai’s face has increased and his voice trembles at the end of the phrase. Feeling as it is completely possible to die of embarrassment Dai covers his face with his hands.

Shiki, on the other side, is enjoying the view, the shy side of Dai. The man then clears his throat and catches Dai’s attention.

“Do you wanna sing the song?” he asks looking at Dai straight to the eyes.

“I do.”

“Then think about the first part of the lyrics right now.” Shiki indicates, he can see as Dai goes through the lyrics in his mind.

“It’s someone who wants love,” Dai says with hesitation.

“Have you ever wanted to be loved?”

Dai stops to think about his answer, love? Now that he thinks about it, he has been always busy, he has never had time to think about love or those kinds of useless things. Being loved, how does it feel to be loved? Dai knows he has always wanted to be respected, to be trusted, but those are not feelings he can matched with love, can he? During the last months, he has been feeling more that need. Joining SolidS he has seen many things that he is lacking and he has discovered how much he admired his partners, all of them show so much ability in any area… admiration? Can that be matched to love? He wonders, he does admire Shiki, the way he produces music, his capacity to organize their schedules, his maturity and even more, the fact that Shiki has never given up to his dreams. Is it that why he always tries hard to impress Shiki?

“Dai?”

“I’m just thinking what love really is… I’m not sure how to define it, respect, trust, admiration? I’m not sure,” the boy expresses.

“What about if you try to flirt with me?”

Again, Shiki has just turned his world upside down, flirt with him? Why? Dai feels as his heart speeds up, he does know why Shiki is asking him this, but still his thoughts are going in a rush.

“You… eh… well, I like… your eyes,” Dai says stumbling with his words.

He sees as Shiki chuckles, of course that was terrible.

“My eyes? Really? Why do you like my eyes?” the man questions him and makes the distance between their faces shorter.

The younger man feels his heart pounding even stronger at that action. Why did he say that? Well, he has always thought that Shiki’s eyes are pretty, they show determination, and so much passion for all he does. He has also fallen for how mature Shiki looks, even if sometimes the man becomes a living mess, Dai has seen how much of a hardworking he is. Now, if he could just say that out loud, it would be perfect, but feeling his heart beating so fast and his body getting warmer with every passing second does not help him to act as he should.

“Tell me, Dai, what does the character in this song wants again?” Shiki says with a husky voice.

“Love…” Dai says with indecision and feeling his mouth getting dry.

“Then, what if you show me that you want love? Do you want to be loved?”

Letting himself act with no restrictions, Dai leans down looking for Shiki’s lips and without further thinking, the younger seals their lips in a kiss. Shiki smirks, his suspicious were not wrong, but breaking down Dai’s wall took him more than just one song. When their lips are about to break apart, Shiki licks Dai’s bottom lip and bites it, the glitter on Shiki’s eyes makes Dai feel even more dazed.

“Congratulations, you have learnt how to flirt, would you be ready for that night the song talks about it?”

Starting to let go of the insecurities and be more tempted of the world of unrestrained actions, Dai accepts. The older man grins and drinks the last content of his glass, the younger following the same action. Then, the purple hared man takes care of paying what they have consumed, and they leave the place. In the cold night, Shiki asks for another taxi and once more they go to a place Dai is not familiar with. Although, Dai is still feeling dizzy from the alcohol, consciousness is starting to be stronger, but even being more aware of what is happening he will not regret his decision. Shiki indicates to follow him, and they get into the facility; once again Dai looks with curiosity the surrenders, of course these are not places he is used to. At the reception, Dai takes a look at the clock, it’s almost midnight the time in which they are supposed to be at the dorms.

“Isn’t it kind of late for us?” the younger asks while looking down, he does not want to be seen by the person in the counter.

“Eh, is the good boy already regretting his decision?” Shiki expresses while he grins, he can see the blush already showing up on Dai’s face.

“I’m just being cautious,” the light blue haired man replies.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t bring you to a place in which we can be exposed, wanna come?”

The older specifies once he has received the key for their room. The younger simply nods and follows the man to the elevator. It does not take long for them to reach the respective floor and move to the room that has been given to them. Shiki is the one who opens the door and invites Dai to be the first to enter. Since this is his first time in a Love Hotel, the younger looks with curiosity; nevertheless, the room is not as extravagant as he was expecting.

“Is the baby boy disappointed?” Shiki whispers into his ear and it surprises Dai.

“Baby boy? Are you serious?” the angriness is more than obvious, but Shiki simply smirks.

“You are the baby boy from SolidS, all of us wanting to take care of you, and you always trying hard to show us how strong an independent you are,” the older mentions as he starts cornering Dai against the wall, “nonetheless, I believe you love to be spoiled by all of us.”

“Eh?! What makes you think like that?”

The older does not give any further reply; instead, Shiki drags him into the bed and pushes him into the mattress, he even takes the chance to take Dai’s shoes off as well as his. Dai looks in confusion the action and when he is about to complain, his lips are busy dealing with Shiki’s passionate kisses. The younger knows he is totally new in this stuff, but he can feel how hungry Shiki is; the way his lips want to devour him, how Shiki’s tongue moves inside his mouth, as well as how the older man’s hand start to wonder under his clothes. Never in his life Dai has felt so powerless and so satisfy of being in this position, he would generally fight back and get dominance over the action. Nonetheless, the way that Shiki is consuming him little by little is more than enough to just allow himself to go with the flow of the actions. Suddenly, Shiki stops, and the light blue haired man can see Shiki’s swollen lips; unconsciously he lifts his hand towards his own mouth and verify his suspicious, his lips are even more swollen than Shiki’s. 

“You see, a spoiled child only waiting to be pleasured and enjoyed it,” the purple eyes shine with malice in his words, only trying to awake Dai’s instincts even more, “are you gonna let me win that easily?”

Dai knows that Shiki is just trying to provoke him, but even like that he cannot allow himself to lose, that does not go with him. Therefore, and out of impulse, Dai pulls Shiki by his tie, even if he is unsure on how to be the one who leads a kiss, he takes control over the action. The younger can perfectly feel as Shiki is smiling and so, not wanting to be a simple toy for the leader and in the middle of their kissing, Dai gets to change positions. Due to this, he is now able to feel even more how their bodies are pressed against each other and also being able to completely feel Shiki’s hard bulge. Immediately, Dai blushes, he would have never imagined that the older man could get this aroused by him; he has always believed that Shiki has this kind of feeling for Tsubasa, even for Rikka, but he never imagined that this could happened because of him. At that moment, his thoughts are making him feel so distracted that he stops his actions, he sits down on Shiki’s laps and stares at him.

“You want to stop now?” the purple haired man asks him, “I will not force you to do something you are not ready for.”

“Is this love?” Dai replies with another question.

“If you need a confession, I do like you and so I love you,” Shiki answers, his hands starting to move around Dai’s hips, “I’m just not good with expressing my feelings in a normal way, and you?”

“I guess… I now understand why I feel frustrated by looking at you sharing time with Tsubasa and Rikka, and praising them for their singing” the younger answer looking away, “I think I wanted you to only look at me.”

“I’m now only looking at you.”

Shiki says, and he can clearly see the blush on Dai’s face. Then, the older man slowly moves his hands to unbuttoned Dai’s pants; even more slowly he unzips them without losing eye contact with the younger as if he is asking permission to keep going. Dai nods and lifts his hips a bit, so Shiki can lower his garments as much as he needs, but instead of that, the older man decides to lie him again on the mattress.

“I believe this is a more convenient position,” the purple haired man expresses and with easiness he pulls down Dai’s pants and underwear.

The younger loudly exhales when he feels the cold air hitting his hot skin and tries to control with no avail the shivers that run through his body. It takes him a while to react and realize that now half of his body is completely naked, and Shiki is able to see him. Once he looks up to see his couple, he can see the hungry look and how much desire the purple eyes are showing.

“I’ll try to go easy on you.”

Those are the words that Shiki says before he leans down, and swallows half of Dai’s shaft with his mouth. The younger gasps and arches his back, he has never felt so overwhelmed with emotions with just one action. Moreover, he cannot allow himself to think and process about each one of them; not at all, since Shiki is now licking from bottom to top his member, and then he keeps swirling and pumping it. Dai feels as his muscles are starting to tighten and he can barely breath, his whole body is trembling with ecstasy and every time the pressure on his dick gets bigger.

“Don’t hold yourself,” the man stops for a moment to tell those words to Dai, allowing him to take a quick breath.

Nevertheless, after that, Shiki does not waste more time, in just one gulp he takes all of Dai’s inside his mouth. The light blue haired boy is starting to lose his mind, feeling as Shiki’s hair tickles against his skin, perceiving as the older is sucking him stronger than before. Desperately, Dai grabs the bed’s sheets with his hands, his knuckles looking completely white from the effort, he abdomen getting hotter and his muscles even tighter. The young man takes a deep breath when Shiki circles the tip of his dick with his tongue to then swallowing it again, quickly, all Dai’s surrounding become white and he cums in Shiki’s mouth.

The younger feels even dizzy, and looks for Shiki, just what the heel was Shiki thinking? Saying he will go easy and playing like this, it is not fair! Dai thinks as keeps panting and trying to get as much air as possible back into his lungs.

“Your taste is sweet,” he listens to Shiki’s husky voice saying and sees as the man cleans the corner of his mouth.

“You drink it?!”

“I wanted to taste you, it was good,” the younger looks horrified at the man, “between you came a lot, I thought I was going to choke.”

“Please… don’t say that…”

Shiki laughs by looking at the embarrassed expression on Dai’s face; and he honestly hope he could go easier on Dai, but after waiting for so long, he wants to live this night to the fullest. Therefore, even if he knows that Dai is still recovering from his previous orgasm, he hurries to take Dai’s shirt off. Looking at the exposed skin that is already too flushed, Shiki cannot avoid his desire to shower it with kisses. The man goes from Dai’s collarbone down to the younger’s abdomen, leaving a trace of kisses and marks at certain spots, and enjoying every moan that Dai tries to muffle with his hands. Feeling that the urge to feel more of Dai is getting bigger with every passing second, Shiki takes his own clothes off. Now, Dai looks with lustful eyes to Shiki’s body, his skin is completely pale, but even like that Dai cannot avoid thinking that Shiki looks beautiful. Then, his eyes land on Shiki’s member, the boy would have never thought that Shiki could be so gifted down there.

“Does it catch your attention?” the older asks with a mischievous voice.

“I… I… just…”

“Next time I will let you taste it, but right now…” Shiki stops there and leans down closer to Dai’s face, “I’m too desperate to be inside of you.”

Dai’s blush becomes even more intense and feels as his heart goes faster. Before Dai can replies, he feels as Shiki is already spreading his legs wide open; the younger looks alarmed unknowing what the purple haired man is about to do. Then, without a previous warning, he feels Shiki’s tongue sticking inside his entrance, going in circles and then in and out. The younger man tries to close his legs, but the hold from Shiki is stronger than expected, Dai can swear that the way Shiki is grabbing his legs will let him some marks. The light blue haired man is already biting his lips hoping not to let out any other cry or moan out, but apparently, this only makes Shiki to go even harder on the boy. The man stops the treatment he has been given with his tongue, and quickly he starts massaging Dai’s member again with his right hand.

“I forgot to bring some lube, so I’ll need some help from you,” Shiki says, starting to get his fingers covered by the precum spurting from Dai’s dick, “I can’t promise I’ll be gentle.”

That’s the last phrase Shiki tells him before he comes back and devours his lips; there is no time for Dai to reply back, the boy is under Shiki’s power and all he can feel is their bodies rubbing strongly against each other. Their friction making everything hotter than he has ever felt and for a moment Dai believes he will die from the lack of air. That is until Shiki breaks apart from the kiss, biting Dai’s lips and collarbone. The older man again spreads wide open the light blue haired man’s legs and before he starts to do his work he leans to give a last kiss to Dai’s forehead.

“This might hurt a little,” the man says when he puts one finger in.

Dai gasps for air and his body twitches at the recent intrusion, a forehead kiss is not enough to ask for forgiveness, Dai thinks as he tries to get used to the finger moving in and out. Then, when he thinks that he is finally getting adjusted to it, Shiki adds a second finger, he wants to scream out, but instead Dai bites his lower lip in the hope of being able to hold his screams. Unfortunately for him, Shiki notices this and pushes his fingers harder in, causing with this a loud moan from Dai.

“I did not know you could reach such a high note, it’s a shame we cannot use it for some songs,” the older says with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Shut it!!”

“Mmmm, I like to see you more aggressive now,” the man expresses and dares to push a third finger in, “this is just to prepare you,” he adds when he sees Dai’s face constricted in pain.

Even if he hates seeing that the younger is having a hard time, Shiki knows that he actually needs to prepare him as best as possible, it would be worse if he’d enter Dai right now. Although, being honest it has taken every fiber of his body to control and be patient not to hurt Dai so much. Once Shiki feels that his fingers are able to move with more freedom inside of Dai, he assumes that the young man is finally ready for the next part. Moreover, the pain seems to have gone a bit, all he can hear form Dai is his panting and occasionally some grunts.

“Dai, are you ready?”

“Eh?” the younger is totally astounded and weak.

Then, Shiki gently lifts up Dai’s legs and place them around his waist, the older man gets closer and starts tantalizing his lover’s entrance with his member. The younger immediately starts to sigh, Shiki’s dick feels too hot and he is ashamed to realize how desperate he is to feel it inside. Nevertheless, since the purple haired man is having the time of his life by looking at Dai’s needy face that may take a while.

“Stop teasing!” Dai screams all of a sudden.

Shiki cannot avoid his grin, seeing this side of Dai is something that he is the only one he has the privilege to enjoy.

“Remember, you ask for it,” the malicious look from Shiki sends shivers down to Dai spine.

Shivers that only intensifies when he feels how Shiki strongly slams his shaft into him. Dai screams out loud and is out of air for some seconds; slowly, when he regains some strength, he looks up and sees Shiki’s face. The man seems to be lost in a frenzy state until the moment he loudly exhales.

“You feel just too good,” the man says with a hoarse voice, quickly he leans down and kisses Dai again, “you are too tight, I need you to relax, ok?”

The younger nods and takes a deep breath, that is all the sign that Shiki needed to start moving. Once the leader has perceived that Dai has gotten a bit more relaxed, he starts moving back and forward, thrusting him hard and deep. The young man quickly becomes a moan mess and desperately looks for the sheets to grab, even if the actions are making him feel pain, Dai cannot deny that he has also never felt so much pleasure in his life. Suddenly, there is a moment in which Dai feels as all his body disconnects and then reacts by the huge wave of sensations that travel around his body.

“Got it,” Shiki expresses with a satisfy look.

Giving no time for Dai to know what he is talking Shiki shoves again harder and hitting the same spot, causing the same reaction to Dai. The younger man can only beg and pray that he is able to keep breathing as long as this merciful attack from Shiki can last. Nevertheless, in an impulse to satisfy his lust and desire, Dai suddenly finds himself strongly moving his hips to match Shiki’s rhythm.

“Good…” Dai barely get to say in the middle of panting.

“Let’s make it better.”

Shiki tells and pulls up the younger to sit him in his lap, this of course causes that Dai gets to be penetrated even deeper. At that moment, and before the pain can be just too much for Dai to bear, the older steals kiss after kiss, allowing him to get only enough time to breath. As if this stimulation would not be enough, Shiki grabs once again Dai’s length and massages it continuously. The younger can only feel as Shiki grows bigger inside of him and his body getting number.

“Can’t…” the younger says through gritted teeth, but cannot express more, Shiki pulls him closer for another kiss.

“Just, cum for me!”

Shiki demands him and letting out a loud cry screaming the older name, Dai splashing the older man’s hand as well as their stomachs with his cum. Feeling exhausted, Dai leans his head on Shiki’ shoulder, the boy cannot even feels his legs nor the rest of his body. However, his time for rest is not that closed; just after some seconds, Shiki is moving again inside of him.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t finished yet,” the older whispers into his ears, “Just a bit more.”

Dai simply nods and allows Shiki to keep going, suddenly when Shiki hits that spot again, the younger strongly bites Shiki’s neck. The action causing enough ecstasies for the older man and making him cum inside of Dai. The light blue haired man feeling how his insides are filled with the hot and thick liquid arches his back and sighs. Carefully, Shiki hugs Dai and even gentler he lies the younger on the bed, slowly sticking out his member and seeing how a white stripe of cum comes out from Dai’s entrance.

“It felt too good, thank you, Dai,” Shiki says with a grateful smile on his face.

The older is expecting to hear something back from his lover; however, instead of speaking Dai pulls him closed for another kiss. The small and kind smile on the younger man’s face is more than enough for Shiki to know that he also enjoyed their moment. Feeling that the day has been long enough for both of them, Shiki calls it a day and just brings a clean blanket to cover both of them. The leader cuddles closer to Dai, hugging him and showering him with more kisses, it was after all a risky move, but at the end his greatest move.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The next morning Dai is awake by the ray of lights coming through the curtain. He smiles as the scene reminds him of the song. Nevertheless, the thought makes him immediately snaps out of his snoozing. Alarms, Dai remembers the song and that he needs to record it again.

“The song!” the boy yells as he sits down, said action causing him immediate pain through his spine.

“You shouldn’t do that after our night together.” Shiki’s voice startled him, or actually Dai has just realized of the terrible headache, “here, drink some water, and don’t worry about the song.”

“But… it needs to be ready by the end of the week,” Dai replies with a worrisome tone of voice.

The older gets closer to Dai and gives him a kiss, then he takes some distance by taking a seat in one of the chairs.

“Truth to be told, the song was perfect in the first go, but I wanted to spend time with you.”

The younger does not even know how to react, perfect in the first go? He didn’t need to sing the same song over and over again for 20 times? He has been deceived by Shiki again! Perfect in the first go??? The phrase keeps repeating in his mind and he looks dead serious at Shiki. When he tries to move to hit Shiki on his head, he feels again the pain from last night activities, but not wanting to let his anger perish, he throws a pillow to Shiki.

“Perfect?! Are you kidding me?! There are other ways to spend time together!” the younger expresses, he has never been so opened with his feels, but this time he feels really frustrated.

“Would you have come if I would have asked you?” Shiki questions him covering his face since Dai is still throwing him whatever he can find.

“Yes!”

The honest answer comes unexpectedly even for Dai who starts to blush again. Nonetheless, said honesty is highly appreciate it by the older man who finally dares to get closer to Dai.

“You make me even happier just now, thank you,” Shiki tells him and gives him another kiss, and as it has become the habit, he licks the lower lip.

“And you are as unfair as the first time,” Dai replies looking away, still embarrassed.

“Eh? Would you forgive me if I invite you to some sweet pastries and one of those sweet coffees you love?”

 Dai looks at Shiki from the corner of his eye, he is certainly angry. However, knowing how much they were hiding from each other and all the advance that has been done, he cannot stay angry, so he nods at the proposal.

“Good, I’ll give you some time to get ready and take a shower,” the man says standing up, “if you need something just call me, and… I’m sorry for the marks.”

The older quickly says as he leaves the room. Feeling terrible nervous from the last statement, Dai stands up and takes a look in the mirror. All his body is covered in love marks that Shiki brazenly left him. This for sure will not cost Shiki just some pastries and a coffee, Dai needs to take revenge, but he will have to wait until next time.  

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of the year!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!! I hope to keep writing more next year and to be able to share my stories with all of you! Thank you for reading!


End file.
